seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hawkwood Lamorak
Hawkwood Lamorak, also known as "The Mad Dog" Lamorak, is the shipwright of the Red Cloak Pirates and a former Mercenary. Despite appearing early in the story, he did not officially join the crew until later, thereby making him the fourth member to join the crew. To date, he is considered the largest threat and most dangerous member in the crew after Mtakatifu Kevu. Due to not only his power, but the authority he displays within, and outside of the crew, he was commonly mistaken for the in Kevu's absence. His initial dream was to become “of use to somebody”, which later evolved into wanting to be the “Second Strongest Man in the World”, only behind his captain. As it stands, he’s one of the top fighters in the crew, being the second strongest of the Red Cloaks due to his near equal strength to Kaiyou and Bel. Lamorak consumed the Baku Baku no Mi, a -type which allows him to produce, manipulate, and become all forms of natural metal, given he has either come into contact with them, or that he understands the properties of them. He currently has a bounty of 545,000,000. Appearance Lamorak’s appearance is usually described as intimidating or being a “punk”, and along with Kaiyou, he’s deemed to be one of the “delinquents” of the crew. He’s a tall and muscular young man with long, spiky black hair, which is usually kept slicked back, revealing his forehead. He has red eyes with slitted dark pupils, and prominent canines (which along with his combat loving personality gave him the epithet of “The Mad Dog”). Most of his exposed body is covered in sets of simple, round studs. The most visible studs are on his face, with three of them above each of his eyes which replace his eyebrows, two on each side of his nose, and two on his chin, just below his mouth. His ears are adorned by two sets of five earrings each. He also sports four studs on each of his forearms, with his right one being covered in scars. Before the Timeskip Lamorak’s outfit consisted of a shabby, black, sleeveless tunic with studded edges, a studded belt around his waist, loose, beige pants tucked inside studded black boots, and a pair of studded brown gloves paired with similarly studded wristbands, also adorning a distinctive wing-like ornament, seemingly made of feathers, jutting upwards, over his right shoulder, attached to his tunic by a large stud. After the Timeskip After training, Lamorak’s has become more muscular. His hair is no longer slicked back, with two bangs framing his face along with a yellow headband covering his forehead. He no longer wears a shirt, instead, he now wears a stone grey shoulder pad with white trim, which matches an abdominal guard, both fitted with studs. He wears the same gloves, pants, and boots, but on his left arm he now wears a black sleeve which covers the scars on his arm. Over his thighs are what seems to be the remnant of a brown cloak and or jacket which are held up by a belt. References Site Navigation